


Hurting From the Inside Out

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fan fiction ever!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction ever!!!

Hurting From The Inside Out  
Chapter 1  
Forsaken

Sasuke followed Team Seven, lost in his thoughts. There had been rumors flying around Konoha that sightings of the Akatsuki wandering the village but nobody had been able to corner them to take them out. That really wasn’t what was bothering him. He had an increasingly bad feeling spreading through his chest. He knew something was not right. He just couldn’t place what it was.

“Goodnight Sasuke.” Sakura waved as she followed Naruto, both heading off to their houses.  
Naruto waved at him as he kept walking. Sasuke gave a nod of his head but stayed by Kakashi’s side. He and his Sensei walked along  
for a while in comfortable silence. It was always like this between them. Kakashi seemed to understand that Sasuke was never one

for ideal conversation. Today was different though.

“Are you okay?” His sensei asked, in that lazy drawl.

“Hai. I’m fine.” Kakashi didn’t press the issue, which Sasuke was grateful for.

They slowly made their way to the opposite side of the village. Every since Itachi Uchiha, his older brother, had killed everyone in the clan then disappeared, Sasuke had been living in his own little apartment that was an add on to Kakashi’s house. It was nice to have his own place but it was unnerving how his teacher felt the need to just pop in on him at anytime.  
Sasuke liked his space and his private time. He hated having unwanted guests, especially in the only place he had as a sanctuary. He never cared much for company and only tolerated his teammates for the fact that was what they were.

“Listen Sasuke. There is something not quite right going on in the village and I just want to you to be on guard.” Kakashi said nonchalantly after a bit of time had passed between them.

“Do you know something I don’t?” He growled at his squad leader.

“No, but I’m just concerned, so please be careful.” His Sensei answered, his one eye crinkled to indicate that he was smiling innocently.

“Hai, sensei.”

With that said, he made his way to his door. He slipped inside turning the lock. He leaned against the door, feeling a wave of exhaustion rush over him. Kakashi knew something and it put Sasuke on edge even more. Kakashi would have told everyone as a group if it was nothing big. Instead, he had pulled him aside and told him instead. There was definitely something strange going on and he had a feeling it had something to do with him or Kakashi wouldn’t have brought it to his attention at all.

He went to his room to get a change of clothes and made way to his bathroom turning the shower on to a lukewarm. He decided tonight that he was going to patrol the village. He needed to be out by himself and he needed to figure out what the hell was going on. Why the ANBU was more active then usually in the village and why Kakashi was acting so strangely on guard.

He washed his hair and conditioned it enjoying the feel of the warm water as he did so. He could feel his tense muscles start to unwind and he let out a sign of relief. He quickly shut off the shower and grabbed the towel drying off. He slid the towel around his waist and secured it. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out the sushi that Kakashi had brought to him earlier that morning. He sat down at the bar. He picked at the food eating about half of it, before putting the leftovers back in the fridge.

The room was starting to grow dark and the sun was disappearing behind the horizon. He made his way back to the bathroom to grab the clean clothes he had left there and went to his room to change. He made fast work of dressing and glanced out his window. He knew he should wait until later to go out, but he just had to get out of this cold, stuffy, lonely place. He made his way back out of his room. He stopped at the entryway. He leaned down and slipped his sandals on. He grabbed the doorknob twisting and pushed it open, slipping out into the dusk. He made for the back alleys so he could avoid the ANBU and anyone else that would ask him unnecessary questions.

Something to the left of him caught his eye. He watched the two figures closely. They were wearing long black cloaks with red and white clouds on them. The collars covered their faces so Sasuke couldn’t make out their faces, plus it didn’t help with the round hat’s they wore. Now that was a little suspicious. Sasuke quietly made his way toward them with caution. He stayed a lengthy distance away so that they wouldn’t notice him. The strangers came to a road that split off in two different directions. The taller one turned to go back into the town where the smaller one headed into the out skirting forest.

Sasuke couldn’t explain it but he felt compelled to follow the shorter one. There was just something strangely familiar about the man’s walk that seemed to rub him the wrong way. He slowly moved deeper into the forest. Finding with each step he took. He was growing more and more uncomfortable. What was he thinking to follow this stranger into the woods where no one would know where he was or could hear him scream? Yeah, this was a real stupid idea on his part. He was about to turn and head back to the village when he felt a presence behind him and warm breath fluttering across the back of his neck.

“Hello foolish otouto.” His heart stopped for a split second as his back stiffened.  
He felt a wave of fear sweep through his body before he was hit hard on the side of the head. Pain exploded through his body and he was on his knees before he could stop himself. He felt his brother’s foot against his shoulder giving a slight push so he was forced to fall backwards to land on his back in the dirt.

His vision started to blur and white dots swarming across it. He knew that he was going to pass out. He forced his vision to clear for a second so he could look up at his captor, his only brother, the only family he had left. Red sharingan eyes that had been tormenting his nightmares now stood in front of him with a smug grin on the handsome face. Sasuke decided passing out was better then staring up at the beautiful face of his clan’s killer and let the darkness take him.

Itachi stared down at his brother. He hadn’t expected to find Sasuke. He thought that he had sensed his brother but he hadn’t been sure, because the boy was getting better at concealing his chakra. He was glad he didn’t have to fight him. He had bigger fish to fry then his brother. Now what was he going to do with him?

Kisame and he had decided that they weren’t going to go after Naruto yet. They were waiting for the right opening to make their move but now Sasuke knowing they were there wasn’t going to help their mission. The only thing he could do was take him back to their hideout and keep him prisoner. He was pretty sure that the ANBU would come looking for him, but maybe that would leave a bigger open to capture the fox demon boy.

He lifted Sasuke up easily and slung him over his shoulder. Kisame appeared out of the shadows to the side of him. Itachi turned to him fully and motioned for them to go. Kisame followed without a word. They made it to the cave about a mile and a half from Konoha. Itachi laid Sasuke face down and tied his arms behind his back then moving to tie his ankles together.

“So you were right. How did you know it was Sasuke?”

“I didn’t for sure, but I know his presence well so I figured.” Was his response.  
Kisame chuckled.

“He looks a lot like you.” Itachi just glared at his blue-skinned partner but refused to answer as he slipped his cloak off, placing it over Sasuke.

“I’ll take first watch.” With that, he left the cave.

Kisame stayed where he was for a long moment staring down at the younger Uchiha. This boy was going to be more trouble then he was worth. The way Itachi was acting around him was proof of that. Kisame had never seen his partner so distracted. He turned away from the unconscious boy and moved to his bed in the back of the cave. Itachi what are you thinking bring your brother here? Kisame was really concerned for his partner’s sanity.

Itachi had no clue what he was thinking. He sat in a tall tree on the lowest tree branch watching the stars. His brother had grown a lot in the last five years since Itachi had last seen him. He wasn’t a boy anymore. He was growing into a man. Itachi could still remember the crying child he had knocked out the night of the clan massacre.

The boy was beautiful, with flawless skin and big dark eyes very much like his own when the Sharingan wasn’t activated. He still had the full pouty lips and the same skinny lanky body as he did when he was younger. Except his body was a little more toned then when he was eight. Sasuke was filling out nicely and Itachi couldn’t help but like the change… a lot.

He growled under his breath as he jumped down from the branch landing smoothly on his feet. He made his way back to the cave. The fire had died out he noticed as he walked in but because of the full moon he could see a good portion of where everything was. He sat down near the entrance with some water. He could hear rustling from the side of the cave and knew Sasuke had come around.

“Why?” Was a soft whisper.

Itachi let his eyes fall closed at the sound of that voice he hadn’t heard in so very long. He hadn’t heard that voice for so very long and just the sound of it, put a shiver down his spine. He really had missed his brother and he didn’t like admitting that at all. He wanted to ignore his brother but something compelled him to respond.

“Because that’s who I am.”

He heard a growl and knew his younger brother didn’t like the answer, but that was all he was going to give him. He took a long drink of water as silence filled the cave once again. Sasuke watched his brother’s silhouette. It had been so long since he had seen him. He was taller now and looked more mature then he had in the past. He had an air about him that demanded attention, almost craved it. There was also that deadliness to him. As to say talk to me and die a painful death.

Sasuke hated him for so many reasons, but some hidden part deep inside him wanted to cry like an infant. God, he had missed his brother. All he wanted when he was younger was for Itachi to look in his direction, to give him some kind of acknowledgement. He remembered the few times his brother had actually set time aside for him and he had cherished every moment with all his heart.  
Now here they were, years later, mortal enemies. Here they were so far apart there was no way to reach out and touch the brother he used to know, the aniki that he had loved so very much. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall, biting at his bottom lip to hold the pain from infesting his heart once more. He would not let memories obscure him from his revenge. Itachi would die for his indiscretions.

“I hate you.” He spat out.

“Hn.” Was the only answer he got from Itachi.

He struggled on to his back and tried to sit up. It was almost impossible with his hands tied firmly behind him. He was about to give up when he noticed Itachi kneeling down next to him. His eyes were dark brown color that he had seen so many times as a child. The sight of them made Sasuke’s heart ache. Itachi had always been hauntingly beautiful. It was so hard to even look at him. Instead of feeling the hatred that Sasuke had focused on for so very long, he felt a empty hole, loneliness. Sasuke watched Itachi reach out to help him up but he rolled away.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He spat, his eyes bleeding into the Sharingan.

His brother raised an eyebrow and suddenly a fist was gripping the front of shirt and he was lifted clear off the ground. He stared at his brother with large eyes. Itachi face was expressionless and his eye’s emotionless giving nothing away of his thoughts. Sasuke’s back collided into the cave wall as Itachi slammed him hard against it. He let out a pained moan as his vision dimmed around the edges. His body wanting to sink into darkness, but he fought it. Itachi stepped in closer to him so their heads were almost touching. He could feel the others warm breath and lips brushing against the shell of his ear making him shiver.

“I really don’t think you are in a position to make demands on me Otouto.”

Sasuke cringed at the hard voice that didn’t match the soft touch of lips on his flesh. Of course, his captor was right but Sasuke never listened to logic. Instead, he would fight. He wasn’t going to let his brother assume that he was still that helpless little boy from five years ago. He slammed the side of his head against his brother’s so hard that he felt his teeth rattle on impact.

Itachi was caught off guard, not expecting his otouto to retaliate, growled out as he moved his head back. He glared at his younger brother with his Sharingan eyes. Sasuke knew by the look he was in deep shit but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He needed to stand up to Itachi. No matter the repercussions. He was sick of being considered weak in his niisan’s eyes.

“You shouldn’t have done that foolish little brother. You should know by now you can never beat me.” With that said, Sasuke was backhanded across the cheek just as Itachi let go of the front of his shirt.

There was so much momentum behind the hit, he ended up a couple of feet to the left of his brother laying face down in the dirt. His face was throbbing and he couldn’t stop himself from biting his tongue. Now, he had a mouth full of blood that he spat out on to the ground. He could feel the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth and knew instantly that he had bit his tongue deep if it was still flowing so violently. He let out a moan as his muscles protested while he went to roll over on to his back.

A pressure on his lower back kept him in place though. Itachi’s heel dug into the tender flesh painfully making Sasuke bite back the whimper that was threatening to rise. He squeezed his eyes shut in relief when his brother moved his foot. A second later, his brother’s body was pressed against his back and he couldn’t help but shiver that ran down his spine at the feel.

“Otouto when are you going to learn that you are far weaker then me. You will always be weak and I will always rule over you mind, body, and soul.” Itachi whispered harshly in his ear as he reached for a kunai that was strapped to his calf.

He cut Sasuke’s binds and caught his arms easily before the boy had time to strike out at him. Itachi spun the younger Uchiha around so that the boy was facing him and then let his weight rest on Sasuke’s stomach.

“I’ve always owned you, even when we were kids.”

“Get off me you fuck! You don’t own me at all. I own myself and I will be the death of you.” Sasuke yelled trying to free his hands from his brother’s painful grip.

Suddenly, Itachi’s body was flush against his own and that’s when Sasuke realized his brother was aroused. Itachi’s clothes covered cock was now throbbing against his thigh. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat. He tried to buck Itachi off him with new strength. His heart beating frantically as panic seized his whole body as if it was a virus.

He felt his brother dig his elbow into his right arm as Itachi held onto the other one with the same hand. Suddenly, pain burst through his left hand spreading down his arm. He screamed loudly as blood seeped out from around the kunai that was now lodged into his hand thanks to his loving older brother.

“Fuck, that fucking hurts you asshole.” He needed to lash out to keep his mind off the pain.

Itachi licked his earlobe and then sat up on his chest. Sasuke forced himself to look up at Itachi even though he could barely keep his eyes open from all the pain that was encasing his body.

“It’s going to get a lot worse before I’m done with you foolish otouto” He answered as he produced another kunai from his other calf.  
Itachi flipped Sasuke’s right hand over so the palm with facing the ceiling and proceeded to sink the kunai deep into it just as he had the other one. The scream that ripped from Sasuke this time was louder and longer, making Itachi’s body tense in almost regret then the man shook it off.

“Are you trying to kill him Itachi?” Came Kisame’s gruff sleepy voice.

“Out now Kisame and don’t come back until I come to you.” Itachi snapped not even looking at his partner.

Kisame said nothing as he did as he was told. He did glance back one last time, completely baffled at Itachi’s behavior. Itachi ignored his partner and stared down at his brother for a long time until Sasuke weakly turned to him. Almost black eyes clashed with blood red Sharingan. His heart sped up and he was reaching out to lightly run his fingers down his younger brother’s cheek almost lovingly. His brother was panting heavily from the pain his eyes lidded but he still had enough strength to slowly turn his head away from the caress.

“You look so beautiful like this little Sasuke.” Itachi whispered.

“What are you going to do to me, aniki?” Sasuke whispered as a feeling of defeat started to take over his senses.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for a very long time.” Was the husky reply.

TBC….


	2. It Comes to This

Hurting From The Inside Out  
Chapter 2  
It Comes To This

Sasuke stared up at his brother in pure terror. His wasn’t going to rape him was he? The bulge that was apparent in Itachi’s pants gave Sasuke all the answer he needed. He really didn’t know what to think of that. All he knew wasn’t he couldn’t let himself be backed into a corner like this. This was Itachi, his aniki, why was the man doing this. Even thinking about doing this? It was wrong, right. He was so confused and more then a little scared. He started to struggle with for all that he had in him.

“I’m going to kill you. I‘m going to ripe your cock off and feed it to you, you dirty cock sucker.” Sasuke cried out as he yanked hard at his hands, only making the tissue tear more and pain to swell through his body.

Itachi moved his body along his brother’s, riding out the movements so not to get thrown off. When Sasuke finally calmed from exhaustion or too much pain, Itachi slowly started to rub wantonly against him. This made Sasuke choke on a groan that was threatening to explode from his chest and bit down hard on his bottom lip.

“I can’t wait, little one.” Itachi whispered tauntingly.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as his brother’s hands slid down his sides. He could feel his cock start to stir against the other’s muscled thigh making him curse his treacherous body for responding so readily to the stimulation. He tried to think of anything other then the way Itachi was making him feel, but it was so was so hard to, when it felt so damn good.

“Stop Itachi, this isn’t right. We’re brothers and brothers aren‘t suppose to do this. Are you really this fucking insane to want to fuck your own flesh and blood? You’re a sick fuck.” Sasuke panted out trying to buck his brother off to the left side of his body, but only succeed in bring his cock fully erect. “God damnit Itachi stop!” He screamed tears brimming his eyes.

He felt helpless as his hands bleed all over the floor and his ankles still tied together leaving him immobile. While Itachi was all over him like a starved man. Those strong calloused hands sliding under his shirt to burn a path along his stomach and chest. Fingers wrapped around his hard nipples making him chock on his saliva and gasp as pleasure washed through him in violent waves like a tsunami. He couldn’t do this. He could respond to Itachi. This was wrong damn it and he knew this, so why was his body so ready for the touches his niisan was bestowing on him?

Itachi was in the process of pulling Sasuke’s shirt up to his neck and latching on to a nipple with a hard bite making him choke on a cry as pleasure pain spiked through him. The bit caused the flesh around Sasuke’s nipple to break and Itachi was sucking furiously at the coppery taste of blood that filled his mouth making him moan in pleasure. He lapped at the wounds as his body tightened in anticipation, soaking up all the luscious sounds Sasuke was making in response to his actions. The boy was so fucking hot and he was enjoying making the little Uchiha squirm in please.

His moved his free hand down to cup Sasuke through his constricting pants almost smiling at the way the erection jumped at his touch. The cry that left Sasuke’s mouth this time was one of surprise and desire. This made Itachi even harder, his precum staining the front of his pants. He just couldn’t wait to bury himself in his brother’s tight heat. He could already see Sasuke moving up against him as the orgasm built in the boy’s body. Itachi shivered at the image. He knew Sasuke was the sensitive type and would respond more violently to any kind of stimulation. Itachi planned on making Sasuke scream his name and beg for more each step of the way.  
Sasuke had never felt as humiliated as he did at this moment. Here he was on the floor with a kunai stuck in the palm of each one of his hands and his treacherous body was being stroked to arousal by the one person he had hated for five very long years. The one person that he had wanted to notice him the most when he was a young boy.

Itachi always had a way of doing this to him. Now his brother was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was absolutely powerless. Itachi had never taken harassing him to this extreme. Itachi always use to tease him and pick on him, but he never imagined his niisan would ever make him beg for mercy like this. It just appalled him and yet he was still so turned on by the aspect that he was finally going to be closer to his brother. Still, there was that small part of him that wanted to hang on to the fact that this was wrong. Even as his older brother’s warm moist tongue ran along the creases on his stomach muscles.

He felt Itachi slip his hand inside his pants working to get to the flesh underneath. Sasuke went into hysterics again. Trying to bite at his brother as he moved his body in a twisting motion trying to get the hand out of his pants. If Itachi touched him, he would be done for. There would be nothing he could say to make this stop. If Itachi found out he were as turned on by this, it would seal his fate. He needed to stop his brother before they did the most unforgivable thing. What would his parent’s think if they say this? He felt his heart clench at the thought. He had to stop Itachi if it was the last thing he did. He couldn’t allow the man to go through with this.

“Get off me you fucked up bastard. Don’t fucking touch me Itachi. I mean it! I will kill you when I finally get out of this.” His brother didn’t listen and finally wrapped his slim long fingers around Sasuke’s pulsing organ. Sasuke’s curses broke off with a sob of pleasure as Itachi moaned at the feel of the thick length in his hand. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, which made the tears finally leak out of the corner of his eyes. They silently rolled down his cheeks leaving them soaked, his lips quivering as the pleasure invaded him. “Please aniki, stop this.” He begged one last time even as he arched into the palm that was pleasuring him with sure steady strokes.

Itachi frozen when he heard the last sentence leave his brother’s lips. It had been so very long since he had been called ‘aniki’ and it struck something deep inside his heart that he had tried to bury. He didn’t want to admit that he cared for Sasuke because that would have been weak and he was never weak. There was something about Sasuke though that made him almost crazy. Crazy with lust, possessiveness, and anger. He hated Sasuke for having this severe hold over him. He looked up at his brother and his breath caught in his throat.

Sasuke looked fucking amazing. His cheeks were flushed and wet from the tears that kept falling from the tightly closed eyes. His lips slightly parted as he panted heavily, a line of saliva rolling down his chin from the corner of his mouth,. Suddenly, Itachi just wanted to taste his brother. No, he needed to taste him. To devour the innocence that surround him and claim it as his own. It was such an overwhelming feeling that he couldn’t deny it if he wanted too. He grabbed his brother’s chin with his free hand, fingers biting into the tender flesh, turning him so that he could look greedily upon the young boy that held him so captivated.

“Aniki, please…..” Sasuke started but froze when the older boy leaned forward and licked the salvia from his chin up to the corner of his mouth, planting a soft kiss where the younger boy’s lips joined making Sasuke whimper in pleasure.

Itachi took his mouth fully, in a harsh passionate kiss. Sasuke’s eyes went as big as saucers as he stared at his brother who watched him back with now dark brown eyes that haunted Sasuke’s dreams. He felt Itachi’s tongue glide across his lower lip and he gasped in surprise at the wet slippery feel of it touching his skin. It was a bad move on his part because he was soon overflowing with that tongue, his toes curling as their saliva mixed in a lust driven kiss.

He couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his throat. Itachi’s mouth felt so delicious and searing, making his stomach drop, heart slamming against his chest in anticipation. How could something so wrong feel so lusciously good. He didn’t understand it. Maybe it was the fact that it was such a forbidden act that made it so much more desirable. He didn’t quite know, but he also couldn’t stop himself from responding either. He let his eyes slid closed as he started to kiss his brother back with the same insanely intense pleasure. Not caring anymore if he was suppose to be fighting back and denying he wanted this. He was sick of playing other people’s rules. He wanted to live by his own rules.

It was Itachi’s turn to be startled but he wasn’t about to show it or complain for that matter. Their tongues meshed together in a battle of dominance and Itachi started to move his hand again, feeling the pulsing veins along the throbbing cock. Just the feel made his own pulsate from lack of stimulation. Sasuke wrenched his mouth away to let out a moaning cry of pleasure as his body arched into Itachi’s, not expecting the sudden movement from his brother or the pleasure that spiraled through him.

“Aniki….” At that softly pleading word Itachi felt his patience dissolve. He pushed himself back while releasing the leaking cock, sitting up to watch his prize. Sasuke looked disheveled and his eyes were glazed over in lust. Itachi reached for another kunai, cutting the ropes around his brother’s ankles. He couldn’t wait any longer. His control was long gone and the way Sasuke’s lithe body was shaking against his was too much on his nerves. He reached up, quickly undoing the younger Uchiha’s pants even as Sasuke weakly protested. He started tugging off the boy’s pants and boxer in harsh tugs as his own breath was coming out raggedly from his growing excitement. “Don’t Itachi please…. Don’t do this to me….” Sasuke begged as he looked up at the man with pleading dark eyes that were watery with all the tears leaking out the corners.

“Shut up!” Itachi snarled as he tossed Sasuke’s clothes behind him. He didn’t want to hear the boy protest. Not like he would have stopped, it was just growing tiresome hearing it over again. He reached down so that his hands laid on the waistband of his pants. He loosened the front of it so that he could reach inside and release his own achingly hard cock. “Shit.” He hissed as the cool night air hit his hot flesh.

He was sucking in deeps gulps of air as he was slightly trembling himself at how turn on his was with the whole situation. He couldn’t remember being so desperate to be with someone like this. Only Sasuke could make him this disoriented and frantic. Itachi would never feel the way he did right now with anyone else. It was only Sasuke. It had to be.

He spit a good amount of saliva on his left hand smearing his it on his painful dick. He gasped at the feel of his cool hand against his burning hot flesh. Moving his hand in long slow strokes. He moaned loudly as he fisted himself in front of his little brother. His head tilted back a little, mouth open to pull in more air. He felt his dick pulse hard and a droplet of precum appeared at the tip of his erection. He put his thumb on the tip of his dick, smearing the cooling substance along the head.

Sasuke tried not to watch his brother but couldn’t stop himself. He never imagined anyone could look so fucking sexy as his niisan looked at that exact moment. He slowly licked his dry lips, trying to get some kind of moisture back into them as he watched his brother slowly jack himself off. As much as he didn’t want this, it was wrong, sick, and disgusting, his brother looked fucking hot stroking his dick and giving him that sexed up look. He could feel himself drooling and couldn’t stop his body from reacting positive to the sight. Itachi seemed to notice this and a corner of his lips tilted in an almost smile.

“Like what you see otouto?” He asked in a husky purr.

“Fuck you.” It came out as a breathless groan that didn’t sound convincing at all and Sasuke really hated himself for it.

A full smile finally slipped across Itachi’s lips almost making his brother look human. Sasuke had never seen so much emotion pour from Itachi as he was seeing now. It was the most dramatic change to see just how human Itachi really was. The man had needs and wants just like everyone else. He had control that was sometimes tested like in moments like these and for Sasuke, the thought of being the one to be able to do this to Itachi made him giddy. Almost like a schoolgirl would get over a new crush and that scared him. He didn’t want to feel like this for Itachi. He didn’t want to desire the older Uchiha this much that he was aching with denied release. It was unfair and unnatural, all Sasuke could think about. He was doomed and it was all Itachi’s fault.

“With pleasure.” He countered as he grabbed Sasuke’s legs and placing them on his shoulders making the younger boy tense up in fear.

“That’s not what I meant. Stop Itachi. Stop right now.” Itachi could only smirk at his otouto’s desperate cries and slammed into him with one hard rough push, gripping the boy’s to the point of bruising.

Sasuke released a loud excruciating scream that echoed around the cave as he felt himself tear violently. His body started shaking from the pain, tears leaking uncontrollably down his cheeks as Itachi slid into him continuously in an almost frantic pace. It hurt worse then anything he had ever felt in his entire life. His body felt like it was tearing in two.

He closed his eyes in defeat as he sobbed uncontrollably. He couldn’t believe that Itachi was doing this to him. He never imagined that Itachi would turn into to such a horrible person. He had always hoped, deep down inside, that there was still some good left in his aniki. Now that hope was gone and all he could do was pray that this would be over soon.

With each steady thrust of his aniki’s hips the pain lessened. It helped a lot that Sasuke’s passage was now soaked with his own blood making it easier for the older Uchiha to move. Itachi was in heaven. His brother was so fucking tight around his throbbing erection and the smell of blood was making him feel intoxicated. He shifted his hips to get deeper into his little brother, when suddenly Sasuke’s body arched and his head tilted back, letting out a cry of pure ecstasy. Itachi smiled in victory as he bit his brother’s calf. He had found the boy’s sweet spot and now the real fun was about to start.

Sasuke’s body exploded into such intense pleasure that he couldn’t help but cry out excessively. It felt so amazing. Better then anything he had ever experienced and it was making his head swim. He had been with a couple of girls but that didn’t even come close to this. Nothing would ever compare to this.

He looked at his brother as he moaned and moved his hips to catch the older boy’s rhythm with his own body, enjoying the open expression on Itachi’s face. The dark eyes held so much emotion, lust, desire, passion, and most of all adoration. Sasuke felt tears again but for an all-new reason.

“Aniki, please… oh god… it feels so good. Harder. Please fuck me harder.” Sasuke panted out as the tears fell.  
Itachi didn’t hesitate to obliged. He leaned forward so that his otouto’s knees were touching the boy’s chest so he could take those trembling lips in an aggressive kiss. Sasuke kissed back just as hungrily as him. The new angle made Itachi slid so deep into the smaller body that he felt like he was going to explode. He felt the pressure building in the pit of his stomach making him pant harder.  
“I’m so close aniki.” Sasuke mewled as his back arched. “You feel so good. Please I need it so badly. I…..“ Itachi placed a firm hand on his erection and gave one hard stroke making the words died on his lips, thankfully, as he came harder then he’d ever cum in his whole life.

His hot sticky cum hit both of their chins and his ass muscles clamped down like a vice on Itachi’s pulsating cock. Itachi let out a loud moan of pure adultery pleasure throwing his head back and coming deeply inside his little brother’s ass. His cum coating the hot tight walls as he rode out his release.

As soon as the waves of his orgasm subsided, he let the thin muscular legs slide off his shoulders and collapsed onto his panting brother. They stayed that way for long moments, both collecting the composure they had lost. Itachi felt something pressing at the edges of his heartstrings and he tried to fight against the feeling.

Sasuke started to feel the weakness seep into his body and he knew that a small part of it was from the mind blowing orgasm, but most of it was from the sever blood loss. He felt his eyes slid close and he tried with everything in him to fight it. He couldn’t though and he felt his mind fade to nothing, darkness blanketing him.

TBC….


	3. Repercussions

Hurting From The Inside Out  
Chapter 3  
Repercussions

Sasuke slowly drifted back to reality. The first thing he noticed was he wasn’t sleeping on the hard ground. He was in a soft comfortable bed. He snapped his eyes open to look frantically around, searching for the threat of his aniki. He was in the Konoha hospital. He frowned trying to figure out how he got here. Pain shot through his body forcing him back down on the mattress, groaning. His brother really did a number on him.

He turned his head to the side and that’s when he noticed the cloak his brother wore laying over the back of the chair. It was covered with dry blood and dirt. He swallowed hard as the images of what occurred between them flashed through his mind. He looked away from the cloak and down at his hands. They were wrapped up in bandages. He tried to flex them a little and only ended up with pain screaming through his body.

So it wasn’t a dream, he thought with a groan. He really did get fucked by his brother and he liked it… A lot. He turned to the door as it started to open. Naruto burst into the room full of energy while Sakura and Kakashi followed silently. He bit back his annoyance, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. He still had to sort out his feelings.

“Oi, you’re up. That’s so good. You don’t even know how worried we were.” Naruto rambled. “You’ve been out for three days. We were so worried you were going into a coma. Sakura stayed by your bedside night and day hoping you would wake up. You had her so worried Sasuke-kun. You should apologize.” Naruto commanded with that ever-happy grin and hands on his hips.

“Dobe shut up.” Sasuke croaked at him.

Sasuke could see the rebellion rising in the blond ninja’s eyes and he found that he wasn’t ready to go arguing with the Dobe. He didn’t have to though, because Kakashi stepped in and stopped the tirade much to Sasuke’s relief.

“How about you and Sakura go tell the med nin that he’s up. While you’re at it go get some food too.” Their Sensei demanded.

“Hai, sensei.” Naruto and Sakura responded in unison.

They left the room leaving teacher and student alone. Sasuke was pretty sure he didn’t want to be left alone with his Sensei but it was going to come out sooner or later, he might as well get it over with. He watched Kakashi take his seat in the chair by the bed. He propped his head against the wall in the lazy manner that always rolled off of him.

“So you apparently don’t listen very well, or you just can’t stop yourself from keeping out of trouble.” Sasuke decided it was best to bite his tongue and keep quiet. Even though all he wanted to do was chew Kakashi out for not telling him that he had know Itachi was prowling the Leaf Village. “I thought I told you to be careful. Then I go to tell you goodnight and you are nowhere to be found. I looked all over the village to find you. I was scared out of my mind. Then I ran into one of the ANBU and they tell me they found you close by the hospital bleeding profusely with a damn Akatsuki robe wrapped around you.” Kakashi sighed in annoyance. “What the hell were you thinking Sasuke?”

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Sasuke hissed. “But why didn’t you tell me my brother was here. How could you keep that from me, when you know that this was information that meant a lot to me but still you hid it from me. How dare you Kakashi.” Sasuke finished on a growl.

“Because you would have went after him. I figured if I didn’t tell you, you’d stay at home like a good boy. I was terribly wrong because here you are with stitches on both sides of your hands and stitches in your ass. I was trying to protect you.” The white haired man countered. “Did Itachi rape you or was it that damn partner of his?” Kakashi demanded, turning to face him completely.

He turned away refusing to look his sensei in the eye considering how dirty and tainted he felt at those words. He didn’t want to have to reveal what had aspired between him and Itachi to the one person that he held in such high regards. Kakashi would either pity him or be disgusted with him and he didn’t want any of those reactions from the Jonin.

“I don’t want to discuss it.” His voice was not as steady as he wanted it, but he was relapsing into the nightmare of three days ago.  
He kept seeing his brother’s face as Itachi moved deep inside him. His older brother’s body made his own hot and sweaty. The way Itachi had touched him before their first kiss, it was almost loving. Making him achingly hard and most of all needed.

Stop, Sasuke. He screamed at himself. Don’t even fantasize about that bastard.

He felt the tears spill over before he was able to contain them. He had been waiting for this to come. He knew it was building up, but the sick realization settled over him like a thick blanket suffocating him but he just didn’t want to fall apart in front of Kakashi when it did

He wasn’t crying because of the fact that he had just got painfully raped by his own brother. He was crying because he had liked it, he had wanted it deep down inside. He had always loved his brother more then he should have and knew that there was no way he’d be able to kill him. He felt so dirty, yet his heart ached for his brother so badly. He cried harder, sobs exploding from his body painfully as he wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Shit.” Came a soft curse from his sensei, suddenly strong warm arms slipped around him comforting, as Kakashi sat on the bed next to him.

His teacher held him like that for a long time until sleep took him over again. He drifted in and out of sleep all evening. Memories haunting him and wet dreams waking him, to the point he thought he would never sleep well again. He didn’t know if he should hate Itachi for doing this to him or himself for feeling the way he felt.

It had been over a week since the incident with Sasuke. No one had reported seeing the two wanted ninja’s anywhere in Konoha or around the surrounding areas. Which was a good thing, but Kakashi knew they would be back. They had never giving up that easily on anything. They were known as a vicious organization and had never let a mission go that they didn’t succeed over. The white haired ninja just had to figure out what they were after and stop them before they had a chance.

He sat in the hospital waiting room, as the doctor was filling out papers to release Sasuke so he could finally go home. Sasuke acted like his normal cold self, treating everyone with ill contempt, which made Kakashi feel better because he now knew that the Akatsuki hadn’t broken the boy. If they did Sasuke was really good at hiding it.

Sasuke came around the corner with the doctor. He was walking fine and looked a lot better then he had a couple of day’s ago. Color was finally back in his features and that adorable scowl was on his face. Kakashi decided to not worry so much anymore. Sasuke was going to be fine.

“Are you ready to go?” Kakashi asked.

“Hai. Get me out of here.”

They left the hospital in silence and headed down the street to the house. It was a bright sunny day and it was getting hotter with each passing hour. Sasuke was quiet like always and Kakashi was in a very good mood but who wouldn’t be when it was such a great day.

“Sasuke, I think you should stay at the house with me at least until you’re fully healed.” He suggested.

“No.” Came the biting voice, leaving him no room to argue.

Fine, he thought to himself. I’ll just have to watch him closely from a far. He really didn’t think the Akatsuki would be back for him because they would have taken him when they had the chance if he was the one they wanted, but a ninja could never be to conscious. Especially when it came to one of his students.

He walked Sasuke up to the door, watching the boy open it and disappeared inside not saying a word to him. He stood there by himself for a long moment as he thought about the whole situation. His head was starting to hurt in between his eyes and he decided it was time to go find Iruka and relieve some pent up stress. It had been over a week since he had last been with his boyfriend.

Sasuke leaned against the front door with a sigh of relief. He was so glad Kakashi didn’t insist on him staying at the house. He just wanted to be left alone. He had so much on his mind and he didn’t want to be around anyone. He just wanted to think over things by himself.

As he stood there he felt so dirty and disgusting. He made straight for his bathroom stripping off his clothes on the way. It had been a week since he last had a shower and he was taking one now. Maybe if he took a hot enough shower it would burn away his sins. He doubted it but one could hope right.

After he showered him went straight to his bedroom and slide into bed not even bothering with getting in pajamas. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and he slid into a deep sleep almost instantly.

He found himself in a small clearing. It was nighttime, yet everything seemed to be a lot brighter then normally. In front of him stood Itachi Uchiha. His older brother. He found himself moving slowly forward two steps then stopping. They didn’t say anything, just watched one and the other. As if sizing the other person up before rushing into battle.

His brother lifted his hand then motioned him forward. He felt excitement as he remembered when his brother used to do this when he was younger. He found himself moving forward quickly. Love for his brother swelling in his heart with each step that he took. He got to his brother’s side and felt fingers press against his forehead.

“Forgive me Sasuke.” The deep voice slid over his body making him shiver in pleasure.

He opened his eyes to see the red ones looking down at him with an ill smile. Something pressed into his side and pain explode through him, making him slowly sinking to his knees at his brother’s feet. He looked down at the kunai lodged in his gut. Itachi had stabbed him. His brother had tried to kill him. He looked up with tears starting to slide from his eyes.

“Why? Why would you do this to me aniki? I love you so much. Why would you try to kill me?” Itachi leaned down over him, slightly  
moist lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“Because you are weak, foolish otouto. Because you don’t harbor enough hate to do it to me.” He watched the older boy move away laughing cruelly.

“ANIKI PLEASE!” Sasuke screamed sitting up panting heavily.

He looked around frantically. He was still in his own bedroom. The sun had gone down and the room was dark. It was just a nightmare but it had felt so real. He had never been so scared in his life. The panic and fright was still making his heart pound hard in his chest. A cold sweat had broken out along his chilled flesh.

He let himself go then, crying loudly as he flopped down on the bed face buried in the pillow. Why now? Why this? He had lived most of his life despising his brother, training hard so that he could catch up to his brother only to defeat him and restore the clan. Why was he having second thoughts? Why did he want to love Itachi instead of hate him? Why after the man raped him did he feel as if he couldn’t survive without the older Uchiha?

“Sasuke, I am so sorry my little brother.” His surprise on hear another person in his room made him choke on his next sob.  
He looked up and met the dark eyes of the person he had come to realize that he loved so much. He scrambled back off the bed hitting his bare ass on the floor as he fell. He winced as a minor pain in reminded him that he was still a little sore. He moved backwards along the floor until his back hit the wall and his knees came against his chest. He wasn’t ready to see Itachi again. He didn’t have the strength to fight the man and he didn’t know if his feelings would even allow him to attack. He had never been more confused in his life and to sit here facing the one causing his stress really wasn’t a good thing.

Itachi watched him with a pained expression on his face. He had done this to his little brother. He had made his otouto skittish. He had felt horrible the night he had raped his brother but now seeing the damage personally, he felt like shit. The guilt eating at him. He didn’t know how he was even going to begin to reconcile this situation.

Flashback

He stared down at his unconscious brother and felt like an overwhelming sense of sadness. Now that he had his control he wanted to kill himself for the insanity that he had unleashed on his little brother. He had always been attracted to his brother but had refused to corrupt his younger brother like that. He wanted to protect him for everyone including himself. That’s why he had avoided his brother when they were younger. That’s why he had left the Leaf village after his mission from the Hokage and made his brother hate him so. He didn’t want to corrupt Sasuke the way he had been.

He was so new to his own feelings that he had not wanted to loose control of his emotions and harm his brother in anyway. His only option was to throw himself head first into the clan. Which ended up leading to bigger problems for himself, but at least his brother was safe from him. At least the boy had a chance to grow up without war and a evil brother.

He slid his cloak tightly around his little brother as he moved to the entrance of the cave. He silently reached out into the night listen closely and trying to track Kisame down. He walked slowly through the forest and found his partner in a tree. He took a deep breath not really wanting Kisame to ask him any unnecessary questions that he really didn’t have answers to.

He jumped up next to him and sat there contemplating just how much he should reveal to his blue teammate. Kisame gave a small chuckle and leaned his big body against the tree trunk so he could stare at Itachi with amusement. Itachi glared at him. He never liked people’s amusement at his expense.

“Did you have fun Itachi. I could hear your brother’s screams all the way out here.” Itachi’s fists clenched and he gritted his teeth together taking all his self-control not to hit the fish in the face for such a stupid comment.

“You should return to the leader and tell him that the mission was a failed one and tell him of the idea that we thought of earlier.”

“You mean going after Naruto when he leaves the village with Jaraiya?”

“Hai.”

“And what are you planning on doing, Itachi? You’re brother will need medical assistance and soon.” Itachi felt the guilt slid over him again.

“I will stay here and make sure my brother is ok.” He responded.

“I thought you didn’t care about your brother?” He ignored the question refusing to the give the shark man any indication of his feelings concerning Sasuke.

“The leader is not going to go easy on you. I hope you are prepared for that.” With that said Kisame slid off the branch to land on the ground. “Ja ne.” Kisame called up to him and then disappeared into the forest.

Itachi quickly made his way back to the cave to get his brother. He picked him up and held his securely against his chest making sure the cloak was tightly around the boy so he wouldn’t get a chill as Itachi ran through the forest.

He went as fast as he could go as he ran to the village. Who would thought that he would be trying to save the life of the one that was destined to kill him. He felt a stab in his heart and decided that the was something he didn’t want to think of right now. All he needed to focus on was getting Sasuke to the hospital and fast. He didn’t have anytime to spare. As it was the boy had already lost far too much blood.

He came to the outskirts of Konoha and made his way toward the clinic. Unfortunately he couldn’t just take his brother into the doctor himself so he found some shrubs near by a carefully laid his brother among them. He leaned down and lightly pressed a kiss against the pale unmoving lips. His heart aching as he did so.

“I’m so sorry otouto. I love you more then you’ll understand.” Then he left into the night.

End of Flashback

Itachi slowly started to remove each of his weapons throwing them to the floor as he went. Trying to reassure his brother that he was not here to hurt him. All he wore was his pants and fishnet shirt with sandals by the time he had removed anything threatening. His brother watched every movement with great intensity, ready to flee at any giving moment.

“Sasuke, I made a grave mistake and I’m sorry for hurting you. You have no idea how it has plagued me as I’ve watched you heal in the hospital. I never meant for any of this to happen and I promise you I will never physically hurt you like that ever again.” He made a step toward his brother, watching his features closely.

Sasuke believed his brother. He couldn’t explain exactly why he believed him but he did. He was just so terrified because of his newfound feelings and then walking up from a dream that felt so real that he couldn’t respond to the older man. He was wounded emotionally and he was scared that he would only do more damage to himself if he let his brother back into his life again. Part of him wanted to tell his brother to fuck off while a deeper darker part of him wanted to run to Itachi and hold him as tightly as possible so  
he could never leave him alone again.

He watched his brother move closer, now kneeling down in front of him so they were face to face. Itachi leaned forward running his fingers softly across the younger one’s cheek. Sasuke found himself almost leaning into the soft touch, but stopped himself. He didn’t want to look starved for attention even though he was. He didn’t want to give his brother any kind of power over him. He was sick of suffering at Itachi’s hands and didn’t want to hurt any more. Itachi was the only one that could leave the deep wounds that near healed.

“Otouto, please. I’m so sorry.” The almost desperate look on Itachi face was his undoing.

He choked on a sob and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders practically launching his body against the bigger harder one. Tears falling from the corner of his eyes as he clung desperately to his brother. He never wanted to let go. He was so afraid if he did, he would lose the man forever. He didn’t think his already shredded heart could handle that again.

“I love you Itachi. I love you so much it hurts. I always have.” Sasuke sobbed.

Itachi pulled him closer. He had wanted to hear those words for so very long. Sasuke use to tell him that all the time when they were kids and he hadn’t realize how much he had missed those three words until he had heard them once more.

His heart hurt from all the stuff he had done to his little brother but it also cried for joy that his brother had confessed his love after so long of him wanting to hear those words. He couldn’t let this opportunity pass by even though he knew he would be harboring a new kind of danger. He didn’t care though. He had to reassure his brother.

“God Sasuke, I’ve always loved you more then you’ll ever know. All I’ve ever done is protect you because of the way I cared for you.” Itachi whispered.

Sasuke would have missed the words if Itachi’s lips hadn’t been pressed against his ear. He sobbed harder on hearing his niisan’s confession because he never imagined Itachi saying anything so emotional. He still couldn’t believe his aniki had let his guard down enough to whisper those three words.

 

TBC...


	4. What Means the Most

Hurting From The Inside Out  
Chapter 4  
What Means The Most

Sasuke felt himself being picked up in strong arms. He buried his face in his brother’s shoulder feeling the blush forming on his cheeks. He was pretty sure where he wanted this to be heading. He just didn’t know how to initiate it. He had missed his brother so much. Had missed the hard warm body that was carrying his. The harsh caresses that made him cry out. The way that mouth would not leave an inch of his skin unmarked. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach and his cock starting to harden. His embarrassment grew with each step the S-class ninja took.

His brother bent down and he felt the mattress underneath him as he was placed on top of it. He looked up at Itachi with question gleaming in his dark eyes. Itachi smiled softly at him as if in reassurance. Warm fingers were ran lightly along his lips almost longingly. He let them part, his tongue peaking out.

Sasuke let his tongue lap at one of the pads of the older boy’s fingers. He felt the other’s body go tense and the slight part of the lips told him that he was having an affect on Itachi. He got a little more confidence and took the pointer finger into his mouth, sucking lightly watching his brother’s reaction. His niisan eyes darkened and he could feel the lust pouring off his brother’s body in thick waves almost to the point that they suffocated him.

Itachi’s heart stopped for a split second then sped up frantically. He stared at the luscious mouth that sucked so sweetly on his strong fingers, imagining that those lips were wrapped eagerly around his now achingly hard cock. He groaned as the mouth let up on his finger and the tongue ran in the crevice of his pointer and middle finger. His control over his desire was slowly slipping.

“Sasuke you need to stop this. I didn’t come here for that.” He breathed out fighting the urge to cover that lithe body with his own.

Sasuke backed away and looked up at him with big dark innocent eyes. He knew Itachi was restraining himself and he knew why but Sasuke couldn’t seem to bring his desire for his niisan under control. He needed to be near Itachi almost desperately. He felt starved for the other body and he felt that if they didn’t do this, he would lose him. Sasuke couldn’t let that happen. He had to get Itachi to stay with him.

“What if this is what I want.” Sasuke’s voice was fragile and a little shaky as he forced the words out.

He could feel a light blush starting to form across the bridge of his nose and his moist lips shined with saliva in the moonlight. Itachi couldn’t stop the moan that left his throat as the words washed over him making his restraint waver on it’s foundation. His body heating up to an almost unbearable temperature. He wanted to be with his brother too. This time without the violence. He wanted to be able to express with his body what he couldn’t say in words.

“Sasuke you don’t know what you’re saying. You‘ve had a long day and you are probably extremely tired.” He hissed out, not mad at the boy, just trying to control his lust.

He didn’t know if he would be able to contain himself and not hurt his brother again, but god his otouto looked so damn sexy. Staring at him with so much innocence and desire, just like a starved sex kitten that hadn’t gotten the attention he need for the week. Itachi couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the glossy lips and his dick was demanding some kind of attention. He had to swallow hard and look away from Sasuke.

“I know exactly what I’m saying aniki and I want you or should I say your hard cock buried deep inside my warm body.”  
“Fuck.”

His restraint shattered and he grabbed a fist full of the spikes, kissing his brother with all the pent up hunger he had stored up in the last week watching over his little brother from a distance. Damn the boy, for looking so goddamn innocent as the dirtiest words came out of that sweet tasting mouth of his. Now Itachi didn’t know if he could contain his lust enough not to hurt his fragile brother. His slid his tongue out demanding entrance into that delicious little mouth.

Sasuke opened his mouth immediately with a deep long moan. Sparks flew between the two bodies as the fire ignited consume them. Sasuke let his body go lax in the older man’s arms. He clenched the front of the fishnet shirt pulling his niisan closer to his body in an almost desperate need for some kind of human contact. He slide his tongue over the other one and started to ground himself against his aniki. He didn’t understand how something so wrong could feel so good but he needed some kind of relief or he was going to go insane.

“Touch me please.” Tearing his lips from the other, he begged shamelessly not caring about his pride.

He just wanted his brother to make him feel hot and wild, to feel the love he had been craving so long. Itachi was panting above him. His lips glossed over by Sasuke’s saliva, which seemed to turn Sasuke on even more by the sight. He was panting profusely by this point.

“But I don’t want to hurt you again.” He whispered to Sasuke, still unsure of himself.

“I’m fine, aniki. I’m fully healed. Take me anyway you want me.” Those words were Itachi’s undoing.

He kissed his baby brother with an intensity that he didn’t quite understand but the pleasure overcoming his body and taking over his thoughts were so incredible that he didn’t want to question it. Not waiting for any further invitation he moved himself over the smaller body, all the while licking at the inside of the hot mouth that held him captive by the sweetness that was only Sasuke.

He ran his hands along his brother’s chest tugging lightly at the pert little nipples that begged for his touch. Sasuke arched his back, gave a small cry into the darkness of his room. Itachi laid kisses along his jaw line and sliding down to his neck almost in appreciation of the cries that were released from his otouto. The older man latched on to Sasuke’s neck sucking furiously. Sasuke was his now no one else was every going to touch him and he was going to make sure of that.

Sasuke slid his arms around his brother’s neck pulling him closer as he tilted his head to the side giving the ninja better access to his neck. He had never felt anything as good as Itachi’s mouth latched to his flesh. He never wanted it to end. He could die right now and would have been the happiest boy ever.

“Itachi…. Oh god aniki…. It feels so good.” He panted out.

Itachi’s left leg was in between his own and he rubbed his weeping cock against his brother's clothed leg. He needed some kind of relief and soon or he felt like his was going to die. He was near tears from the intensity of his arousal. Not because it hurt, it was more of the intensity of the pleasure. His brother let up on his neck moving those incredible lips up to his ear.

“I’ve marked you, now you belong to me.” Sasuke turned his head so that their eyes met.

“I’ve always belonged to you Aniki. You just never knew it” He whispered softly through slightly panting parted lips.

“That’s right. Mine.” Itachi snapped possessively and claimed Sasuke’s lips again with bruising force.

Sasuke opened gladly, knowing the kiss was the only way that Itachi could express his emotions and feelings. That thought made him participate with great enthusiasm. His brother’s hand snaked around his erection and he tore his mouth away letting a scream fill his room as pants followed from so much pleasure that was raking through his body. It felt amazing and Itachi knew just how much pressure to apply at the right spots just to make him cry out. Then he would lay off the pressure and replace it with gentle strokes just to hear Sasuke whimper in pleasure. Itachi was just down right fucking amazing when it came to getting positive reactions from Sasuke.

Itachi latched on to a nipple, nibbling and sucking harshly on it. His free hand slid to the other one to pinch at it just as he bit into the other one. Sasuke’s back arched as he found his release, screaming his brother name. His seed covering Itachi’s hand and his lower stomach. He laid there panting with his mouth slightly open. He was completely boneless against the mattress his eyes closed in lethargic bliss. He didn’t remember ever cumming that hard.

His whole body humming with the intensity of his orgasm. He couldn’t believe he could ever feel like this. That his brother could make him feel this good. He slowly let his eyes flutter open and he looked at his brother with so much love. His brother was in the process of licking his seed off the hand that had jacked him off and Sasuke let a moan express the sexiness of that action. His flaccid cock twitching as if in warning of growing hard again.

Itachi stared at him in awe. He had never seen his brother look so content but the look in his younger brother’s eyes made his heart ache. He reach up running his fingers along the porcelain cheek then sliding down to the slightly swollen lips. Sasuke tilted his head into the touch almost purring out in bliss at his brother’s loving touches.

Itachi had done this to Sasuke, he had made the boy look so delectable. So relaxed and beautiful. It made him feel almost envious,  
yet so fucking possessive, he almost couldn’t think straight.. He laid down next to his young brother and turning the face to his placing a light loving kiss on those slightly parted lips. The young ninja moaned and turned to fully to him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck and slowly deepened the kiss. Itachi opened to him and their tongues met halfway, sliding over each others, making them both gasp loudly as that familiar electricity lit their bodies making them hum pleasurably.  
Sasuke broke the kiss and nuzzled against his niisan’s warm body. He smiled against that chest and made a purring sound deep in his throat. Itachi clenched his teeth hard and forced his body to stay under control although that sound slid down his spin in the most delicious way.

“What about you aniki? You haven’t came yet.” Sasuke asked tiredly.

“I’m okay. This is enough for me.”

Sasuke made a soft sound and then he was fast asleep in his brother’s strong protective arms. Itachi stared down at the boy with a small rare smile on his lips. He knew he needed to get up and go away from here before he got caught, but he told himself he would in a bit. He didn’t want to give this up yet. He knew once he left Sasuke’s side, he wouldn’t be able to see the boy for a very long time and just the thought of leaving made him feel sick. Instead, he pulled the boy closer and stared up at the ceiling, losing himself in his  
thoughts.

It was about two hours later when he decided it was time for him to leave. He had spent way too much time as it was watching his  
brother sleep peacefully in his arms, but he was already pushing his luck. He moved slowly trying to get out of the boy’s arms and moving off the bed so as not to wake his tired brother.

A sudden hard grip grabbed his arm tightly. He looked down at his brother, staring at him with those big dark eyes almost pleadingly. Itachi leaned forward and kissed the boy, lingering as the pain of separation was starting to set in. He really didn’t want to leave his brother at all. He wanted to stay close to Sasuke so that he could watch over him and protect him, but their destinies had already been chosen for them and it wasn’t this.

“Please don’t leave me yet aniki. You still need to take me.” He whispered against the older boy’s lips.

Itachi collapsed half on the bed and half on the boy. He kissed Sasuke with a growing passion. Tongues battling as the urgency kicked in both knowing that the time to part was near. He still didn’t want to take the boy in fear of hurting him again, but he really wanted the intimacy. No, he really needed the intimacy. He decided then that he was going to let his younger brother fuck him. If he had been thinking clearly he wouldn’t have ever allowed it but something between them was keeping him from acting rationally. Plus, his brother was still tender from what he had done to him earlier.

He had always been on top when it came to having sex with men, but something deep inside him wanted to give this to his brother. To show his brother that he really did love him with all his heart. He thrust his tongue deep into his otouto lapping up all the passion his brother had to give. He slid his hand down gripping the boy’s half-hard cock bring his brother to full mass easily.

He rolled over on the bed pulling the young ninja on top of him. He grabbed that delicious ass in both hands and started to ground their erections together with hard thrusts. He moaned loudly as Sasuke tore his mouth away panting heavily against his mouth.

“Sasuke I want you to take me.” Itachi panted out as the thrusting became almost violently.

Sasuke looked at him startled. His brother was pulling his leg, he had to be. There would be no chance in hell that Itachi Uchiha would give up that kind of control. There was no way his brother would let Sasuke fuck him into the mattress.

“Are you serious?” He whispered looking down at his flushed companion.

“Yes. I wanted you to be my first.” Itachi panted out his eyes blazing with lustful emotions.

Sasuke kissed his brother with all the passion he could muster to show his brother how much he loved him and how honored he felt that his niisan wanted this from him. Wanted him to be the first to ever having him in such a way. He was almost nervous that he wouldn’t bring Itachi to completion and just disappoint his niisan but he was going to try.

“Ok.” He said softly as he slowly started to pull the fishnet off his brother’s tone chest.

The older man lifted his body and arms to help his brother. Sasuke stared down at the flawless flesh wondering if he was drooling. His brother was gorgeous, like a rare jewel. There wasn’t a scar on the pale skin. He kissed his brother’s collarbone as his fingers flicked at the nipples. His eyes closing as he enjoyed the feel of the stronger body under his.

“You are so damn sexy, Itachi.” Sasuke panted out against his brother’s chest as he left nowhere untouched.

How long had he wanted to touch his brother like this. Wanted to make his brother squirm under him with pleasure. It had to be ever since he had started to understand just want pleasure entailed. He had always imagined being intimate with Itachi but was too disgusted with himself to even admit. Now that he was here with Itachi like this he couldn’t deny that he wanted this so very badly.

“Do you have lube?” Itachi moaned as warm soft fingers brushed against his nipples. Intense pleasure went straight to his cock making it twitch with impatience. “The pants Sasuke.” Sasuke didn’t hesitate.

He was practically tearing the clothing off his brother to get to the hardness underneath. His mouth was practically watering to get to  
taste his niisan’s erection. He wanted to know if the older Uchiha tasted as good there as the rest of him did.

“No, but you could use that talented mouth of yours to lube me up.” Sasuke said with a seductive purr as he stroked his brother’s dripping cock painfully slow. “Turn over.” He ordered softly.

Itachi glared at him, but did as he was asked. He buried his face in the pillow his body tense. He was starting to have second thoughts about his brother doing this to him especially when the younger ninja spread his ass cheeks. He had never imagined himself on bottom and told himself that he would never let anyone best him in that way but here he was.

He was about to say something but then something wet and hot touched his asshole. He jumped from both the pleasure and the surprise of the move. His brother didn’t push his tongue in. Sasuke just lathered the area with saliva until Itachi’s body started to relax underneath him. Then he slowly pushed in only to retreat. He continued doing that going deeper each time.

Itachi was baffled by the boy’s actions to say the least but he slowly started to relax as pleasure started to fill him with an animalistic need. Where had his innocent baby brother learned to do this? It made him almost angry at the thought of him doing this to anyone else beside himself. Sasuke was his and his alone. No one else was ever going to be with Sasuke like this. If he found out other wise, he would kill them.

He was panting and moaning as his brother pushed his tongue in further with each thrust. God, but it just felt so good. Maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad to hand the control over to his brother. He didn’t have to do anything but sit back and enjoy the feel.

“Oh god, Sasuke it feels so amazing.” He gritted out through clenched teeth.

Suddenly fingers were next to his lips and took them in his mouth getting them as wet as he could. The moan that left the ninja behind him made him hotter and horny so he sucked harder. Sasuke popped his fingers out of that mouth made of sin and moved them to Itachi’s entrance slowly slipping a finger in. Itachi tensed instantly. Sasuke moved up his brother’s body placing his face next to the man’s ear.

“Relax for me, niisan. Let me in.”

Itachi hated feeling so weak and having his brother have to calm him like a skittish pet but he forced his body to relax. The finger slipped in easily and started to moving inside. He was about to tense up again until it brushed against something inside him making him see white as a feeling so intense washed over him lighting his body like a match. He cried out as his body started shaking.

Sasuke took that as a good sign and slipped a second finger into his niisan. His older brother was just too sexy for his own good. His cock twitched with impatiently but he held his own desire in check and waited for the man to adjust. He slowly scissoring his fingers apart while looking for that spot he knew would make the older ninja feel so hot. He knew he found it when his brother cried out a second time and started moving with his fingers.

He let another slip in and saw Itachi cringe but he kept on with the steady pace. Itachi turned his head to the side and watched his younger brother from the corner of his eye. Sasuke’s face was drawn in harsh lines as the boy concentrated on making him feel good. He did feel good, every time those fingers brushed over his prostate he found himself moaning and moving toward the source of pleasure looking for more of that sensation.

“Now, Sasuke.” Sasuke moaned loudly licking his brother’s lower back while slipping his fingers out.

“Turn around.” He said in a deep husky voice, harsh from the lust.

Itachi did as he said and he moved up his brother’s body until his cock was lined with that hot sinful mouth of the man under him. He stared down at Itachi’s slightly flushed face and swallowed hard, his nervousness coming back to the surface. He was really going to do this. He was really going to take Itachi.

Itachi didn’t wait for him to say anything. He quickly swallowed his brother to the hilt, sucking hard on that throbbing cock, moaning around it in greediness. Sasuke gripped the sheets above his head and the boy’s body was shaking. He felt powerful being able to make his baby brother to a weak mess. The feeling in his own stomach was getting stronger and more intense and he knew they had waited long enough. He let the boy’s dick slide from his mouth and he placed one more lingering lick on the tip catching the precum that was starting to gather there again.

“Now Sasuke I can’t wait any longer.” He moaned out pushing on his brother’s lean hips.

Sasuke moved like a hungry man, starved for something. Placing himself in between the older ninja’s legs and propping them up on  
his shoulders. His left hand grabbed his cock and placed it at the opening rubbing the tip back and forth against his brother until he moaned, then he slowly started to sink inside.

He gasped loudly as he got the tip in and the walls closed around him like a vice. He choked on his own saliva and gritted his teeth in a desperate effort to stay still. The man below him was panting furiously with a pained expression, teeth clenched as he tried to cope with the pain.

“Aniki, you’ve got to relax.” Sasuke almost snapped.

Itachi knew he was right, but it hurt so bad. It felt like he was being split in two and he was starting to doubt he would be able to do this. Sasuke stayed completely still above him and he could tell it was taking his otouto great effort. He looked up into that face that had grown so much more beautiful then when he was younger. Then he was adorable, now he was gorgeous. He was doing this for Sasuke he just had to remember that as he slowly relaxed his muscles.

Sasuke felt his brother relax and took a deep breath then gave a firm push sinking into the hilt before his brother could tense up again. They both let out a cry in unison. Sasuke’s was because it was so hot and tight that he almost came right then. Itachi’s was because it hurt so fucking bad he had to squeeze his eyes shut and take deep breaths trying to get his body to relax again. Itachi felt tears start to slide down his cheeks and he wondered if he was going to die in embarrassment. He never cried, ever so he couldn’t even begin to explain why he was now.

He felt something warm and wet trailing up his cheek and he opened his eyes to see Sasuke licking away his tears. He choked on the sob, feeling like a fool for showing so much weakness. His brother looked at him with loving concern that he decided that this was the one person he could get away with showing weakness.

“Are you ok, aniki? We can stop if its too much.” Sasuke’s voice was harsh from using so much control not to just slam in and out of him.

He let his purple tip hands grab the young boy’s head and brought their lips together in a kiss that expressed all his love and need to be close to his little ninja. All the emotions he didn’t know how to form into words. His tongue mapping out every inch of that moist mouth.

“No, I’m ok. Go ahead Sasuke. I want this.” Itachi ordered in a low voice.

With the reassurance out of the way, Sasuke pulled out slowly and slid back in. Itachi kept his body as relaxed as he could even  
though the pain was intense. His brother kept a slow pace for him watching his face the whole time. The pain was starting to ease as the seconds passed and he was starting to feel that familiar build in his stomach.

Sasuke shifted a little as he pulled out of him only to slide back in, hitting the spot inside him that made him see white behind his eyes, sending a spiral of pleasure of pleasure through him making his body arch up into his brother and a harsh cry left his lips. He pushed his hips into his otouto wanting to feel that delicious sensation again.

“Harder Sasuke.” Itachi growled out on a pant.

Sasuke smiled and obliged stepping up the rhythm to a slightly faster, harder pace and Itachi followed with enthusiasm. Sasuke slide his hand down the strong body under him grabbing his brother’s hard cock and pumped it in time with his now hard, fast thrusts. Sweat was dripping off both of their bodies as the passion was reaching the peak fast.

Itachi’s fingers were digging into his shoulders hard, giving him a overpowering sense of dominance. He wanted to make his brother cum and scream his name. With that goal in mind he stepped up the notch, working his thumb on the top of his brother’s weeping cock smearing the precum along the thickness as his thrusts in and out were unrelenting,

The S-class ninja’s breath hitched up to a heavy pant as he was moaning every time his prostate was hit. The feeling hit a peak and he was cumming hard all over himself and his younger brother’s hand.

“Oh god Sasuke.” He groaned out, back arched, eyes closed and it was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had every seen in his life putting himself over the edge.

He came just as hard as Itachi as his niisan’s ass muscle clamped down tightly on his cock, milking his orgasm for all that it had. His cum filling his brother’s ass and leaking out around his cock making Sasuke shiver at the feel of it.

Sasuke collapsed on top of his brother out of breath and exhausted. The only thing that was seen or heard was the two brother’s panting and still bodies laying on the bed in a blissful relaxation. Sasuke rolled off his brother and curled around the man’s side. Itachi wrapped him up in strong arms and they laid there content just to be together.

After what seemed to be a eternity, Itachi moved to get up and started to clean himself off. He moved around the room gathering his clothes and dressing himself. Sasuke watched him, the pain starting to seep into his heart and soul. His brother was leaving him again and he’d be alone just like he had been the last couple of years. He sat up in an almost panic. He couldn’t let this happen again. He  
had to stop him now.

“Don’t leave me aniki, please. Not now.”

Itachi looked up from making sure his fishnet shirt was on right and Sasuke could see the pain his was feeling reflected in the same dark eyes just like his own. That gave him some hope. Maybe, just maybe Itachi would stay. Sasuke tried his pouting technique that had always worked when they were kids.

“I can’t stay here Sasuke, you know that.” Itachi answered his voice filled with regret.

Sasuke felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He knew he was crying but he just didn’t care. He was losing the love of his life, his older brother and he was going to be alone again. He got up throwing himself into his older brother’s arms. Itachi caught him readily and held him tightly. He fought back his own tears. He wasn’t going to cry twice in one night. He was stronger then that. He had to be stronger that. For himself and Sasuke.

“Take me with you then. Just don’t leave me alone again. I need you in my life Itachi. Don‘t do this to me again.”

The young boy’s sobs were tearing at his soul and he couldn’t bear it. He didn’t want to hurt his brother anymore. He had already done enough damage to him. He didn’t want to do anymore but he knew there was no way he’d be able to grant his brother’s wish. Leader-sama would have a fit if he brought Sasuke back to the Akatsuki base with him.

“Fuck Sasuke I’d take you with me in a second but the leader would most likely kill you on the spot and I can’t bare the thought of losing you. I want to know your safe. Please understand Sasuke I can’t do this for you.” He held Sasuke a little bit longer letting each sob kill him a little more inside each time. Slowly unclasped his brother’s arms from around him. Holding the boy away from him, he looked deep into his otouto‘s face. “You have to stay here with the people who care about you. Please understand and be strong….. for me.” Itachi moved away and slipped his sandals on.

He moved to the window and slide it opened. He refused to look back as he slide out into the still night. He could hear his young brother’s sobs following behind him but he continued on his way even if it was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He knew if he did he would do something stupid and stay. As soon as he was out into the forest away from Sasuke he let the tears fall and let his soul weep for the one person he ever loved.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a sequel to it called Had Enough.


End file.
